


Stargazers: deux

by naohime



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Sequel, Stargazing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naohime/pseuds/naohime
Summary: His eyes were the stars, twinkling, beautiful, bright, then snuffing out when they closed for rest.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Original Character(s), Cloud Strife/Original Female Character(s), Cloud Strife/Reader, Cloud Strife/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Stargazers: deux

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say the remake is not what I expected, and not in a good way. Don't get me wrong, the graphics are great and the mechanics do a great job of making it feel like the original while still modernized, but if you want the original story (which is leagues better than what we got) don't bother. But I will say that everyone involved (minus Nomura) did a fantastic job and should be proud of what they did.
> 
> Also, apparently, Avalanche is no longer fully capitalized which I'm low-key happy about. It makes it look a lot less...angry, haha. I'm glad that SOLDIER is the same, though.

“Please, please, _please_ , can I join you on a delivery?”

As expected, it would take more than a little pleading to convince Cloud to allow her to accompany him. According to him, the routes were dangerous, even on a motorbike, and he didn’t want to risk anything happening to her. Eveith knew how to get her way with the blond, however, and reminded him that it had been months since she had left Edge.

“I can’t sit still for too long! Explains why I’m a dancer,” she told him, planting her hands on her hips. Eventually, she had to depend on her last resort. With a sigh, she promised, “I’ll do your paperwork for a week.”

That piqued his interest. While Tifa and herself handled the calls and paperwork, Cloud was the one who did the actual deliveries. However, he did have his own share of paperwork to do, which was not easy whatsoever. Eveith knew that much from all the late nights she spent organizing receipts and contracts.

Exhaling sharply through his nose, Cloud conceded. “Fine. But you do everything I tell you, got it?”

“Yes, sir! You got it!” Eveith hollered, pumping her fist into the air. To be able to leave Edge, even if it wasn’t that far of a distance, was a blessing for her. She hadn’t realized how much she loved adventure until she got to travel the Planet with Avalanche (even if it was to chase an insane former SOLDIER). Now that the three of them had settled down in Edge, with two kids to boot, there wasn’t much opportunity for travel. 

In order to get there and back before dark, Cloud insisted that they leave within the hour. Eveith had to borrow some of Tifa’s clothes for the ride, as most of hers were too light and flimsy to protect her should something happen. A leather jacket and jeans should have been sufficient, but Cloud had more in mind when she met him in front of Seventh Heaven.

“Put this on.” He shoved a black helmet in her direction. Eveith figured it had never been worn due to its sleek, untarnished surface. She eyed it with a raised brow.

“Cloud, you don’t even wear a helmet,” she retorted. “Why do I have to?” It wasn’t that she was opposed to the extra protection, but she hated the thought of Cloud being vulnerable.

“You said you would do anything I said,” Cloud stated, exasperated. He shook the helmet for emphasis.

“What about you?”

“I have mako running through me. I’ll be fine. Just…” He sighed. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Eveith knew they would get nowhere arguing back and forth, and she begrudgingly took it from his hands. Relief swam in his eyes. She felt guilty for putting up such a fight, especially since he was only concerned for her safety. The helmet was a tad big on her, wiggling whenever she moved her head, but it would suffice. It satisfied Cloud, at least.

Watching Cloud climb onto Fenrir reminded Eveith that she had never actually ridden on a motorbike before. She trusted Cloud not to crash, but that didn’t erase the apprehension gripping her body. He must have noticed her unease because he motioned her over to guide her onto the motorcycle.

“Just grab my shoulder, put your foot on the peg, and swing the other one over,” he instructed calmly. Eveith did as he said, fingers gripping his shoulder for dear life as she hoisted herself onto the bike. When the bike teetered from her added weight, she instantly latched on to Cloud for support. He chuckled. “It won’t fall. I have my feet down, see?”

“Doesn’t make it less scary…” Eveith mumbled, pulling away from him. “Uh, how do I…?”

Now it was Cloud’s turn to be embarrassed. He cleared his throat and answered, “Just, uh, just hold on to my waist. Don’t lean on me, though, I won’t be able to control the bike.”

Eveith settled her hands on either side of his waist, careful not to hold on too tight. Cloud pulled down his goggles, started the engine, and pushed on the pedal once she had given him confirmation. Fenrir deafened her with its howl as it charged across the dusty road. Even though he wasn’t driving as fast as he normally would, Eveith still clung on tightly for fear of being hurled from the back. It wasn’t until Cloud slowed considerably that Eveith realized she had ended up leaning against him, arms wrapped around his torso. She reluctantly withdrew and instead steadied herself by tensing her core.

“Sorry!” Eveith shouted, but she didn’t think he heard her over the roaring engine.

Eventually, she grew accustomed to the rocking and rumbling of the motorbike. It became to her what a lullaby was to a babe. Eveith’s body relaxed as they cruised along the landscape, and her eyes followed the sketched lines of the mountains on the horizon. Much of the terrain was flat and arid as a result of Meteor. It saddened Eveith to see such desolation on the Planet, in spite of their efforts, but the sight invigorated her with a sudden urge to revive the land. There was more she could do than simply dance her life away, no matter how much she may love it.

After a time, it became apparent to Eveith how tedious these delivery rides actually were. With such minimal change scenery, there was little way to occupy oneself on the road. Cloud might have been accustomed to silence, but Eveith could not tolerate inactivity. Already her legs were cramping and her eyelids grew heavy. The sweltering sun beat down on her leather-clad form, staining her underarms, chest, and brow in perspiration. Though she had dressed for protection, Eveith found herself jealous of Cloud’s sleeveless attire. Beads of sweat shone on the back of his neck, but at least they weren’t trapped underneath clothes.

To make matters worse, a pack of Kalm Fangs ambushed them. It offered a temporary respite from her boredom, but the danger wasn’t an ideal solution. Cloud reached for the Fusion Sword in its compartment, but Eveith wasn’t too keen on the thought of having him drive with only one hand. She drew an Ice Materia from her jacket and focused her energy into the orb. A burst of cold emitted from the Materia, slowing the Kalm Fangs enough that Cloud was able to accelerate out of reach. 

“You okay?” he yelled over the wind. Materia tended to take a toll on one’s body due to drawing power from the mind, and it had been quite some time since Eveith had engaged in combat.

“Yeah!” she hollered back. She stowed the Materia, but hovered her hand over it should another enemy encounter occur. Thankfully, none did, and they made the rest of the journey without any more conflicts.

Kalm was just as quaint as she remembered, even in spite of the visible scars of Meteor. Children chased one another among the streets, no longer paved with stone but tracked with soil. Meanwhile, the adults bustled about doing chores—drying laundry, collecting firewood, tending to their tiny gardens. The houses, though hastily cobbled together after their prior destruction, maintained their same homely quality. It was as if nothing had changed from two years ago.

_Has it really been that long?_

No one recognized Eveith, of course, but Cloud had visited so many times that the residents welcomed him with wide smiles and open arms. The blond was uncomfortable by the attention, as usual, but warmed up once the children came around. They crowded around him, tugging on his arm and vying for his attention. Cloud’s vivid eyes softened and his hand reached out to ruffle each of their heads. Eveith smiled. Odran would have gotten along very well with Cloud.

“Mister Cloud, you never play with us!” one little boy wailed, his lower lip wobbling.

“ _Pleeeeease_ , just one game?”

“It won’t be long!”

“It’ll be fun!”

Guilt tugged Cloud’s lips into a wry smile. “I wish I could, but I ca—”

“It’s your lucky day!” Eveith exclaimed. She snatched the package from Cloud’s hand, dancing out of his way as he tried to take it back. “Mister Cloud hired me as his assistant so he could play with you all today. You guys have fun, got it?”

An uproarious cheer rose among the children as they embraced him, clinging to whatever part of him they could reach. Cloud gave her a bewildered look as she giggled and waved. Any protest or struggle he might have raised was drowned out by the children as they dragged him away. Eveith knew he would scold her for her stunt, but she knew he needed this. He needed human interaction.

Though Eveith didn’t know where the client’s house was located, due to not planning ahead, all she had to do was ask for directions. He was very pleased to be greeted by a smiling Eveith rather than a solemn Cloud, and was quite vocal with his satisfaction.

“Thank you for your service!” she chirped with a playful wink. “I hope you’ll call upon Strife’s Delivery Service in the future.”

“Only if more pretty girls like you deliver.” It wasn’t a lewd pass, but simply a comment regarding Cloud’s demeanor.

Eveith had expected Cloud to extricate himself from the children after a game, but she caught a glimpse of them every once in a while still playing to their hearts’ content. So rather than interrupting their fun, she spent the rest of the day reacquainting herself with the town. She browsed the stores, chatted with the curious villagers and occasionally checked up on Fenrir. It wasn’t until the sun dipped below the sky, bathing the world in dusk, that she decided to seek out Cloud. Tifa would worry if they weren’t back soon, especially since they had stayed much longer than originally intended.

She found them gathered by the fountain, no longer roughhousing, but instead slumped tiredly against Cloud. He watched them with fond eyes and a soft smile, nodding intently as they continued to talk in spite of their drooping eyelids. That expression could be found whenever he interacted with Denzel or Marlene. Eveith had no idea what it was about children that affected Cloud, but he became a completely different person around them. It was endearing to see such a tranquil look on his face as opposed to the usual disgruntled frown.

Cloud’s eyes flickered over to her as she approached, and he signaled for her to wait. He jostled his leg to wake the children. They grumbled in protest but conceded anyway. It was bittersweet to watch them part ways, what with the children clinging to Cloud’s legs for dear life, but the impact he had made on them was unequivocal. After some urging and puerile promises on his part, he managed to send them back to their parents.

Once they were safely back in their homes, Cloud turned to Eveith and she braced herself for the admonishing that was to come. She met his eyes and grinned sheepishly. His only response was a furrowed brow, causing her to shrink back under his intense gaze. Then his eyes softened and he heaved a sigh.

“Thank you,” he told her quietly. A hand rose to cover the lower half of his face, but it failed to hide the redness of his ears.

Stunned, Eveith gawked at Cloud. Was he not angry with her? He was such a sober, down-to-earth individual that pranks, even one as lighthearted as this, did not amuse him. A flurry of emotions swelled in her chest at this circumstance before she settled with joy; joy that he was beginning to act more like himself, that he was able to relax for the first time in a long time.

Her joy took the form of a bright smile. “Of course. You’ve done so much for all of us that you deserve a break.” Eveith locked her hands behind her back and sauntered forward. “Now, let’s get back before Tifa calls us a million times.”

Cloud didn’t say anything but the crunch of his boots indicated that he was following her. He caught up to her in about two paces due to his long legs. She remembered the days when he would only walk behind her as if keeping an eye on her. Now his figure loomed over her like a stoic guardian. As she studied him out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something in the distance she hadn’t expected to be there.

“Oh, Cloud, look! It’s the rock we stargazed from!”

Immediately discarding her former concern about Tifa, Eveith bounded over to the boulder outside the newly built inn. It was the only thing she even remotely recognized upon returning to Kalm. Perhaps it was the memories attached to it that made it so distinguishable in spite of its bland appearance. Her fingers grazed its jagged surface, recalling the bumps and dips.

“Tifa…” Cloud reminded her gently.

She turned with pleading eyes, clasping her hands together. “I know, but can you please call her and tell her we’re gonna be late? C’mon, we haven’t stargazed in forever!”

They stared at each other intensely for a moment before he heaved a sigh, and Eveith knew she had won. Cloud withdrew his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Tifa. Eveith clambered onto the rock, careful not to cut herself on its edges. Tucking her knees up to her chest, Eveith stole a glance over at Cloud who had his back turned to her. She could practically hear Tifa’s frantic voice on the other end demanding why they had to be out so late. A tiny smile tilted the corners of her lips. Tifa’s maternal nature was overwhelming at times, but that was what Eveith appreciated about her. She took care of people who didn’t have anyone else. If Tifa wasn’t the person she was, Eveith would still be in Wall Market—probably selling her body to support herself and Odran the way her mother had done. 

Eveith didn’t realize she had been gawking until Cloud waved a hand in front of her face, a single eyebrow quirked upward. She jolted and laughed.

“Sorry, lost in thought there.”

Cloud chuckled. “Whatever. You gonna give me some space?”

“Huh?” Her eyes widened, bewildered at his statement.

“On the rock. Or are you gonna make me stand?”

“Oh. Oh!” Eveith slid over to make room for Cloud, heat rushing to her face at her stupidity. It had taken her aback simply because she hadn’t expected Cloud to sit on the rock. Yes, they were much friendlier with each other now, but Cloud still liked his personal space. Her arms tightened around her legs as she became starkly aware of how close they were. She curled and uncurled her toes inside her boots, trying to release some of the nerves trapped inside.

“You know, being awkward is my job.”

Eveith giggled and glanced at Cloud. Instantly, the tension in her body loosened and she felt comfortable again. How was it that just by looking at him she knew everything was going to be alright?

“I thought you needed a break.” Eveith nudged him with her shoulder playfully, using the movement to scoot closer to him. “If it means anything, I don’t think you’re awkward.”

“Yuffie would disagree.”

“Yeah, well, Yuffie’s a brat. A lovable one.” Yuffie reminded Eveith of herself when she lived in Wall Market. It was the image she had to uphold, but for Yuffie it was who she was. Eveith envied that natural exuberance. “Anyway, like I said, I don’t think you’re awkward. You’re cute.” When Cloud let out a flustered stammer, Eveith laughed heartily. “And fun to tease, too.”

“Remind me why I deal with you…” Cloud sighed.

“Beats me. I’m surprised you put up with me when I was kicking and screaming two years ago.”

When he didn’t respond, Eveith cursed at herself internally. Even now apparently, her situation was a touchy subject for Cloud. She suspected he still blamed himself for her brother’s death; as much as she wanted to assure him otherwise, she knew that nothing would change his mind. Cloud was a sensitive and compassionate young man, but every decision he ever made gnawed at his mind, slouching his shoulders with their weight. It seemed that he eased these plaguing regrets by isolating himself from the very people he has supposedly hurt, unknowingly hurting them even more.

“For all the troubles that I went through, I’m glad they brought me here,” Eveith said carefully. She could never convince Cloud of his lack of guilt, but she could sure as hell tell him the truth of how she felt. “I’ve learned to love other people, rather than looking out solely for myself. Odran’s death was one of the most painful things I’ve gone through, but it’s made me realize that there’s more to life than survival.”

She turned her head to find Cloud staring at her with a somber expression. Brows furrowed and lips pressed together, he seemed to be struggling with her words.

“If…if you could—”

“No. No ‘ifs’, ‘buts’ or anything like that. I don’t ask questions like that.”

“You never wonder how things might be if Odran were still alive?”

She dropped her gaze as an indiscernible emotion glazed over her eyes. “Of course I do. But the moment those thoughts pop up, I shove them away. If I don’t, then I’ll be sad, and I know Odran wouldn’t want me to be sad.” Eveith looked back at Cloud resolutely, setting her shoulders back proudly. “I don’t live for what could be. I live for those who made sacrifices for me to be here. For my mom, for Odran. And you should do the same, Cloud. You’re the most incredible man I’ve ever met. You _deserve_ to be happy.”

The incredulous expression on his face at her statement allowed her to see just how stunning his blue eyes actually were. Tifa once said that Cloud’s eyes were always blue, but they were never so vivid until he became a SOLDIER. Their vibrance juxtaposed with the stoicity of his demeanor, but did not detract from his overall attractiveness. His eyes were the stars, twinkling, beautiful, bright, then snuffing out when they closed for rest. 

After Odran’s death, she could never bring herself to look Cloud straight in the eyes; the glow of the mako reminded her too starkly of Odran, of how his eyes continued to shine even after life left his body. It haunted her dreams for months. She felt guilty whenever she saw the hurt on Cloud’s face, but she was too afraid to apologize because she knew she would have to look at him and she couldn’t bear that. The reminder of her actions twisted her lips into a frown, and she turned to face him fully. 

“I’m so sorry,” Eveith whispered. Her hand raised on its own to touch his cheek, but when he flinched at the sudden contact, she withdrew it sheepishly. “I didn’t look at you for almost a year because…because it hurt me. But I never thought about how it hurt you.”

A pregnant silence filled the space between them as he contemplated her words. Then, just as quietly, Cloud asked, “Why are you apologizing?”

“Because the way you feel right now is my fault, at least partially. I blamed you all for Odran’s death even though you hadn’t done anything.”

“You were grieving…”

“That doesn’t excuse what I did. You all had been so kind to me and yet I hurt you all. I was so selfish that the entire time I was with you, I only thought about my own survival. And look what it’s done.” Tears stung her eyes, and she swiped at them angrily with the back of her hand. “Ha…I’m crying in the middle of my apology. How pathetic is that?”

The terror that struck Cloud’s face at the sight of her could almost be considered comical, if she hadn’t been feeling so miserable at that moment. It was painfully obvious that he had no idea how to handle such a situation. Though he placed an awkward yet consoling hand on her shoulder, his arms remained glued stiffly to his sides. To spare him from his discomfort, Eveith squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed them with the heels of her hands to stop the waterworks. She could only imagine how silly she looked with her puffy eyes, red cheeks, and strained smile.

“Sorry about that,” she told him. “I just…I just wanted you to know that none of it is your fault. You have nothing to feel guilty for.”

She could see the conflict in his eyes as he questioned whether or not he should press the matter of her crying, but ultimately he decided against it. “Thank you.”

They were two simple words, but she could hear the sincerity in them. Though her apology had come two years late, Eveith was glad it managed to offer some solace for the tortured Cloud. It also reminded her of her flaws, of qualities she wanted to improve about herself. She wanted to support Cloud and Tifa and the kids like they had done for her, to be a reliable and trusted friend. She didn’t want to be selfish anymore.

Eveith froze when a gentle finger brushed against her cheek. Embarrassment tinted Cloud’s cheeks and ears, and he hastily pulled his hand back.

“You were crying,” he mumbled, lowering his gaze.

Appreciation swelled in her chest at Cloud’s consideration. Even though he wasn’t fond of physical contact, he still reached out to wipe away her tears. He fought his own discomfort to provide consolation. It was his rare yet genuine acts of kindness that inspired Eveith to change. No matter how horrible of a person he falsely believed himself to be, Eveith would fight her damnedest to make sure that he learned the truth.

“Cloud,” she said to get his attention. He reluctantly brought his gaze back to her. Once again she raised her hand to touch his cheek, but this time he did not flinch. The heat emanating from his face warmed her palm, but in a pleasant way. Eveith slowly leaned forward, maintaining eye contact to assure that he was comfortable, until her lips met his cheek, grazing the corner of his mouth. When she pulled away, there was not a single patch of skin that was not bright pink. “I said it before and I’ll say it as many times as I need to. You are the most incredible man I’ve ever met, Cloud Strife.”


End file.
